That Old Black Magic
by desi393
Summary: EPISODE 4. The Next Generation series. Wyatt can't seem to get enough sleep....enter the woman of his dreams. The Halliwell Bros must battle against a seductive and ancient evil, they get help from an unexpected ally.
1. Wrong Side of Whose Bed?

Wrong Side of Whose Bed?

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or its characters.

A/N: This is my Next Generation Series Season 1, Episode 4

Please r/r

New A/N: I'm starting the reworking of this story; each finished chapter will have a note from me. I apologize but this story needs to be about twice as long as it is. That said, I will def be expanding on the Bree/Wyatt storyline. So even if you've read it before, you might want to see it again. Again, sorry.

(X)

"_You are so beautiful," Wyatt breathed reverently to the woman before him. Her alabaster skin, he knew was as silky as it looked. Her lips were lush and kissable, her eyes a mirror to her soul, which seemed even as beautiful as the rest of her. He wound his fingers in her long strawberry blonde hair and gently pulled her head back with the glossy strands, he started nibbling on her exposed jaw. _

"_Do you really think so?" She asked, quietly, almost shyly. Her luminous brown eyes were hopeful, and tortured. Wyatt, however, missed the pain in the depths of her eyes, as busy as he was paying homage to her jaw, her face and finally her lips. _

He paused in his prayers long enough to raise his head and stare intently into her eyes. "_More beautiful than anyone I've ever seen before," he assured her. He put his arms around her and lowered his lips to hers again. She clung to him and he felt himself lowering her to the bed._

"BUZZZZBUZZZZZBUZZZZ!"

"Oh come on!" Wyatt groaned as he rolled over in bed and hit the 'off' button on his alarm. Groggily he got to his feet and began his day. He couldn't believe it was time to get up already; it seemed to him as though he'd just gone to sleep. He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

(X)

"Well?" Lilith asked her daughter. Interest shone keenly in her beautiful eyes.

The other woman shrugged, "He woke up….just when it was starting to be fun."

"That's always your excuse!" Lilith railed. "I give you the honor of the 'Twice Blessed' and you treat it as a game."

"Then give the honor to one of my sisters," the younger demoness cried, unhappy with the task of seducing the handsome man. She hated herself for having to ruin his life.

Lilith grabbed her daughter painfully by the arm, "You," her voice shook in fury, "Will prevail! You will not fail me! You will seduce him! And once his child is in your womb you **will **kill him!"

Yeah, that was not to mention that she also had to _**end **_his life.

(X)

"Come on Wyatt, there's only one shower….I'd like some hot water too," Chris called through the closed bathroom door. He started to turn away, shaking his head in disgust. The unmistakable sound of the water being turned off stopped him. "Are you almost done in there?" He knocked softly.

The bathroom door opened to reveal Wyatt, wrapped in a towel, and very cranky looking.

"Chris, can you give me two minutes, please!" He combed his fingers through his wet hair in exasperation. Wyatt turned around and tk-slammed the door closed.

With a puzzled look, Chris muttered, "Sure, Wyatt, not like I have a life or anything, I'll just wait for you to finish hogging the bathroom…." He walked down the hall, still mumbling.

(X)

After her mother left her, the demoness gave vent to her anger, her frustration. When throwing her possessions around her room no longer satisfied her she threw herself onto the bed. The sheets still had his scent on them, she breathed in, and started sobbing on them.

Conceived from seduction and murder but somehow different from her sisters, she had been given this task. The chore, as far as she was concerned, was not in the seduction, she enjoyed _that_ part well enough. The true hardship of her job was to kill the man after. She hated that her destiny was to be the one who did it. She hoped she had the strength to resist; she needed to resist both the temptation that he provided as well as her own base nature. She prayed to a God she was never allowed to believe in to give her strength. She sobbed harder, surely there was no God who would answer the prayers of a demon!

(X)

Wyatt stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He knew he should leave the room and let his brother have use of it; hell, he should be apologizing to Chris for being so temperamental lately!

"What is wrong with me?" He asked his reflection. The pale face with the tired expression remained silent. Wyatt left the bathroom, an elusive memory beckoning him.


	2. Dreamgirl

(X)

Psyche walked hand in hand with her childhood boyfriend Aidan. She'd always known that they were meant to be together; not in the over-romanticized way of naïve young girls but as the daughter of a cupid who had always been able to see auras and sense soul mates. She knew Aidan felt the same way, he'd told her many times.

Although Aidan knew that Psyche's family was Wiccan- an innocent enough thing- he had no idea that they were witches with true power; he didn't know that magic was real.

Until magic had returned Psyche hadn't felt the need to tell him. Now, she felt that need. She knew that he'd be one of those mortals who could accept it, after an adjustment period. Aidan might be a mortal but he did have magic of his own. He understood her moods, he adored her family, he could make her laugh and he could make her…'better not think about _that _now', Psyche thought, 'or I'll be jumping him here on the campus grounds!'

"Something's on your mind," he didn't have to phrase his statement as a question.

She nodded, "You know how you've always thought my family was cool and eccentric?"

Aidan laughed, "I like that your entire family is…unique."

"'Unique'", she wrinkled her nose, "How diplomatic! I guess you could call us that at least." She gathered her courage, "What would you say if I told you that magic is real?"

"As the perfect boyfriend that I am, I would say that I've known it since the day we met," he teased, "As a firm believer in science, I would say 'prove it'." Aidan was a chemistry major at the college.

"If I do will you run away shrieking?" Psyche asked teasing back.

"I promise all my shrieking will be accompanied by a manly 'yelp'."

She raised their entwined hands until they were eye level; she allowed hers to pass through his.

"Parlor trick?"

"No."

"Cool!"

"I'm glad you like it," she blushed.

"Well I do prefer being able to hold a solid hand…" she placed her hand within his again and kissed him lingeringly.

"Just promise me that you won't do that in bed. It would be disconcerting to land on the mattress because you fell through it. Possibly even disconcerting enough to make me shriek." Aidan grinned, acceptance of Psyche and all that she was clear in his eyes.

"Let's go to my place and test that theory," she suggested with a wink.

(X)

Wyatt sat at his office inside Angel's, his mother's restaurant. His eyes could barely focus on the paperwork in front of him. He yawned largely. He wished he could just go back to sleep. He'd had trouble sleeping all week. No, that wasn't right, he corrected himself, he was going to sleep early, and quickly, and waking up later each day. Yet every day that passed he felt more tired, less rested. He shrugged his shoulders; he'd just try to take a quick nap and hopefully be able to get through the paperwork when he woke.

As soon as Wyatt's head touched the desk he was sleeping.

_He looked around in bemusement. The place was familiar. As he tried to remember where he'd seen it before, he saw the girl in the corner. Her back was to him and she sat on the floor, hunched over as if in pain. Even though he couldn't see her face, the girl, like the room was familiar. Her long silken blonde hair cascaded down her back; tendrils hid her face from view._

_He reached out his hand, touched her shoulder gently, "Bree?"_

_She jumped at his touch and hurriedly wiped her cheeks. He stepped closer. Wyatt put his finger against her soft skin tracing the tear track with his fingertip._

"_Why are you crying?"_

_She flung herself into his arms. Her head rested on his broad shoulder and she released her anguish there._

_He held her gently as she cried. Remembering why he knew this room. The room belonged to the girl; the girl in his dreams. Noting that she had finally stopped crying, he stepped back, just far enough to raise her face to his so that he could look within her eyes._

"_Why don't I remember you when I wake up?" He asked quietly._

_She turned from his embrace, wrapping her arms around herself as if already missing his warmth. Squaring her shoulders, she faced him again. "Because you aren't supposed to," she answered simply._

"_I don't understand," he told her, clearly puzzled._

"_It makes it harder to resist me if your waking mind is involved," she replied almost choking on the bitter words._

_Wyatt sat on her bed in a daze. He looked around. The room was designed for seduction, he admitted to himself. The large comfortable bed enclosed by voluminous gauzy material had center stage, a small pool sat glistening to his right and to his left were several overstuffed chaises that were just large enough for two. Memories assailed him, cuddled with Bree in her round bed, splashing her in the shallow pool, kissing her on the chaise… No part of the room, and, almost, no part of the woman were unfamiliar to him. If he closed his eyes he could walk easily through the bedroom. But if he closed his eyes he could remember her taste, her smell. He knew exactly how soft her lips were, how silky her hair. He knew her laugh, he could tell her moods, not as an empath, like his aunt, but as a man knows his woman._

"_I don't know you at all, do I?" He asked her. _

"_No," she confirmed sadly, "You don't. You can't."_

"_Why not? Will I even remember this?"_

"_I hope so, Wyatt, for your sake." She was silent for a moment, thinking. She touched his arm and looked into his face, her earnest eyes begging forgiveness, "I am a daughter of Lilith. My mother has long known of your coming, the 'Twice Blessed' child of a Charmed One, and has plans."_

_He arched a sardonic brow. Usually, Wyatt didn't care for anyone's plans that included him and he knew this time would be no different._

_She continued, "I am to seduce you and bear your child," softly, apologetically. _

_The room and the girl were both designed for seduction, yet Wyatt knew that he had not succumbed to the passion she inspired. A phone ringing, alarm clock, Chris' voice, something always woke him before…well, before. _

"_So why tell me now?" He asked quietly, rage simmering beneath his words._

"_Because I don't want to!" She cried. Then at his raised brow, she amended, "Well, I want to…but not the rest. I can't carry out my mother's plans."_

"_So what does that mean?" _

_She turned her tear stricken eyes to Wyatt and barely whispered, "I have thousands of sisters…"_

"Your sister is doing well with her train…" Piper let her sentence trail as she saw that her eldest child lay with his head on his desk, snoring softly. She looked closer. Her mother's eyes seeing that he looked exhausted, she felt his forehead, fearing he was sick. He only felt slightly warm. Shaking his shoulder gently, "Wyatt…come on, honey, wake up."

"Huh?" He came awake with a start, "Bree?"

Piper smiled at her son, "No, mom," she looked at him interestedly, "Who's Bree?"

Wyatt looked confused for a moment, "I don't know."

(X)

new A/N this chapter is done, The Psyche section added. Like I said in later stories, I want to add a bit of background for the family, since they keep barging into Chris and wyatt's spinoff with no warning!


	3. Sugar High

Leo was walking the hall at magic school. Distractedly he read through the papers he carried, he looked up when he heard footsteps heading towards him.

"Phoenix, are you here again?" He asked his niece in amusement.

"Yeah," she gave a sheepish grin, "Is that all right?"

"You know that you're welcome anytime," he invited warmly.

Phoenix adored her uncle. She might be less than thrilled now about her power to attract men, but at one time she enjoyed it. She'd reveled in her power, tested it. For an entire semester she hadn't had to do any homework, her male classmates were more than willing. And then Uncle Leo had caught on. In his calm and non-judgmental way, he had sat her down and talked with her. He had explained that because she was a smart, confident and attractive young woman that she could accomplish many things. He'd told her that some things came easier to her than to others; most of the time, she could finish a class assignment before the last pupil in the class had even caught on and grasped the concept, she made friends easier than some of her shyer peers. 'But, Phoenix,' he had warned, 'being attractive isn't always going to be enough. Being pretty on the outside won't matter if you're not pretty within. Using those boys and taking advantage of them isn't very pretty.' She could still hear his gentle rebuke. She had known instantly that he was right and knew that the heady sensation was vain and unbecoming. She'd settled down after the encounter and promised herself that she would never use her looks to manipulate anyone again. Shaking herself out of her musings she looked up to see that her uncle was looking at her on amusement.

"Are you back now?" He grinned.

She nodded, "Did you ask me something," she added in an embarrassed voice.

"I asked three times how the training was coming."

"A few bumps and bruises, figuratively and literally, but we're starting to get the hang of it.

"If determination were enough, you wouldn't even need the rest of the family," he complimented. "But, Nix, don't push yourself too hard," he added with a look of concern.

"I'm not," she assured her uncle.

As she continued through the hall her mind wandered again, she realized that her uncles had taught her a lot over the years. Uncle Henry had even taught her how to pick locks and not only how to drive cars-her father was a cupid who could 'beat' from one place to another and as such had never needed to learn how to drive- but how to hotwire them as well! He hadn't always been a parole officer! When confronted by the Charmed Ones for his teachings, he'd reasoned that as fighters in a magical war, even if that war seemed to be on hiatus, that _his _family should have a variety of skills at their disposal. Satisfied, the sisters had backed down.

(X)

Wyatt met Chris at their neighborhood coffee shop, even though the brothers shared a loft, due to their conflicting schedules they rarely saw each other. To remedy the situation, they often met for coffee.

The counter-girl brought the coffees to the table the brothers sat at, frowning slightly when Wyatt didn't acknowledge her.

"Wyatt, have a heart. You just crushed that poor girl," Chris teased.

"What?" Wyatt was clearly distracted.

"Okay, big brother, what gives?" Chris gave his brother a searching look. "Normally, you flirt with her. You not only haven't been your usual charming self, you're distracted and frankly, you look like hell, reheated."

Wyatt gave his brother a sardonic look, "Thanks, Chris."

"Stop being evasive!" Chris demanded.

Wyatt wiped his eyes tiredly. "I haven't been sleeping well," he confessed. He raised his coffee cup for a drink, took a large gulp and started coughing.

Chris laughed, "Obviously, you're even too tired to switch the coffee!" When they'd first moved into the loft and started coming to this coffee house, Wyatt had ordered from the perky girl behind the counter, who was even now casting disappointed looks in his direction. Being a flirt, Wyatt had asked for extra sugar, winkingly telling her that he liked things that were sweet. She, being good at customer service, quickly memorized the order of the blonde flirt, and as soon as she saw the brothers coming started pouring their coffees. Normally, Wyatt was quick to exchange 'his' coffee for Chris' strong black coffee, the way both brothers preferred the beverage, today, however, he hadn't even remembered.

Wyatt gave a rueful grin, "Well if the caffeine doesn't keep me awake, the sugar high will," as he touched the rim of his mug to Chris' in a toast.

"I thought you said you haven't been sleeping well. Why do you want to stay awake?" Puzzlement shone from Chris' green eyes. "Wait, that doesn't make any sense! Wyatt, you're constantly sleeping lately. Every time I come into the loft, you're asleep on the sofa or in your room."

"How do you know I'm sleeping if I'm in my room," Wyatt quizzed.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Because, Wyatt, you snore."

"Here I thought, there'd be _more _privacy out of the manor," Wyatt mock complained.

"Yeah, well, I thought it would be quieter," Chris shot back, "Just roll over, Wyatt."

(X)

Henry Jr was taking advantage of the niceness of the day. He sat beneath a large tree and started studying for classes. As a pre-med student his course load was heavy and the classes hard. He found it hard to study, however. He was distracted by the fact that although magic was back and everyone in his family, except of course the mortals, had some sort of gift. As yet, Henry's gift had yet to emerge. He despaired that it ever would. He didn't feel envious, he felt fear; fear of the war with demons, fear for his family's safety. Not only could he not protect them, but they may become fatally distracted trying to protect _him_!

"Hello," Henry heard the soft voice. He looked up into the most amazingly turquoise eyes he'd ever seen.

"Hello," he mumbled back almost dazedly.

"Normally I wouldn't intrude on your studies, but I noticed that you just seem to be hiding behind that book and not studying at all."

"How did you know that?" He asked with a big smile which showed the dimple in his cheek to flirt worthy attention.

The beautiful blonde sat next to him, "Because your book is upside down." She pointed out. Henry Jr blushed.

"Caught me," he winked, "It's just such a beautiful day that it's hard to concentrate on this," he waved his hand over the large assortment of books.

"I know what you mean," the girl agreed. "Why don't I help you put all of these away and we can go for a walk?"

"That sounds wonderful," he agreed. "I know a small bistro that has alfresco dining, maybe you'd like to have lunch?"

"Well, maybe we should introduce ourselves before we start dating," the serene beauty laughed, "I'm Rebecca."

"Henry," he held out his hand to shake hers.

She laughed again, "Oh, no, that's much too formal. Have you ever been to Europe? The people there are much warmer…" she leaned in and kissed his cheek to demonstrate. "That's much better."

He kissed her cheek in return and whispered, "Yes, much."

The two started gathering his books. Subtly, without Henry's notice, every book that Rebecca handled glowed a faint white and then faded to its original color.

(X)

Once back at the loft, Wyatt felt inexplicably exhausted. 'Maybe I'm coming down with something' he thought. He entered his room and flopped down on his oh-too comfy bed. 'Not as comfy as some' he thought again. 'Whose?' He asked himself, but drifted off to sleep before he had an answer.

new A/N another chapter done and seriously added to.


	4. The Romance is Gone

Disclaimer: You all know the drill

(X)

Chris entered the silent loft, well, silent except for Wyatt's gentle snores coming from his bedroom. Shaking his head, Chris made a decision. He waved his hand and the brothers' Book of Shadows flew out of its 'hiding place' on the book shelf and into his waiting hand.

If Wyatt was sick, a doctor could find out easily enough. If what ailed Wyatt was more sinister, then Chris knew he'd find the answer in the book; Chris had become more wary since inheriting the memories of his alternate self.

"Okay book, start talkin'," Chris demanded, then gave a small manly gasp of surprise when the pages moved on their own accord, "Um…grams…thanks?"

"Took you long enough to look in the book," came the chiding tones of his great grandmother as she materialized in front of him. "Honestly, I thought you boys were smarter…" she grinned at her great grandson to show she was teasing. Once upon a time, Wyatt's wiccaning to be precise, she had been less than thrilled to have a boy born to the long line of _female_ Halliwell witches. But she'd long since reconciled herself to having grandsons, what with being dead and all she had plenty of time for inner reflection.

Chris hugged his mother's 'grams', "Ever the ball buster…"

"Watch it young man!" She wagged her finger at him in the age old grandmother's no-no motion. "So," she started in her no-nonsense way, very Piper-like, "What's wrong with Wyatt?"

"Narcolepsy?" Chris volunteered.

"If it were as simple as narcolepsy, dear boy, you wouldn't have needed the book."

"I'm just keeping all my bases covered," Chris answered.

"Sporting analogies?" Penny sighed, "Now I remember why I prefer girls." She winked at Chris.

"How many times were you married, Grams? Three…four times? It seems to me that you like boys well enough." Chris said with a sage nod of his shaggy brown hair and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Penny scoffed, "I wouldn't have been married so many times if any of the boys had been men, excepting dear Allen of course. Well," she gave Chris a mock fierce look, "You've wasted all my time with what passes for witty banter…"

"You're leaving?" He asked, surprised, "You're dead! It's not like you're in a hurry for anything."

Penny gave Chris a pitying look, "You, my boy, have a lot to learn." With that she disappeared as quickly as she had come.

Chris looked at the book, "Well, I guess it's just you and me…"

(X)

Bree stood facing the demon in front of her. "Well, Seer, can you help me or not?"

The seer chuckled lightly, "What do I get in exchange?"

"Helping me thwarts my mother; I would think that someone even without your gift would recognize the worth of it."

"Ah, she still dreams of underworld domination does she?" The Seer withdrew a vial and a scroll from the table that served as her altar.

"Expecting me?" Bree asked with a lift of her brows.

"Of course!" The seer answered with a knowing smile. She then proceeded to give Bree instructions on how to use the items.

(X)

_Wyatt gazed around the gracefully feminine room, scanning for the woman. Spotting her at last he strode to her. Bree again stood with her back to him, seemingly unaware of his intrusion._

"_Why am I here?" He demanded, turning her around and gripping her upper arms._

"_My mother's spell," she answered tremulously, afraid of his anger. But more afraid of herself and what she had to do…what she could do to this man._

_He noticed the bruise darkening her face and his gaze gentled. "What happened?"_

_She shrugged, "I failed. I keep failing. She's almost as furious that she bruised my face as she is at me for failing."_

"_She's sorry she hit you?"_

_Bree gave a mirthless laugh, "No. She's angry that she marred my beauty. She's always said that men were fickle…" Bree's father had been chosen with care; Bree's mother had plotted for decades to achieve her ends. Bree herself was expected to be perfect, everything Wyatt could desire._

"_This coming from a woman who plans to steal my child from me?" Wyatt asked sarcastically. _

"_This coming from a sorceress who covets the power you wield," Bree clarified, raising her voice slightly. She pulled away from his grasp._

"_And I should believe her daughter?" Wyatt scoffed, surprised at the pain behind the words._

"_I don't have power yet," she defended herself; "I don't covet yours. I don't want to seduce you, 'steal' your child and kill you. I'm not like my sisters."_

"_Your sisters?"_

"_Succubi. Their only reason for being is to bear children. The strongest children come from men with magic. They can't breed with other demons, only humans."_

"_Humans they kill when their usefulness is done?" Wyatt asked dangerously._

"_Yes," shame had kept her eyes from his but a spark of anger forced her to raise her gaze, "You were to be my first."_

"_Why?" His sharp eyes scanning her face._

"_Our children would be the most powerful that the underworld has ever known," she answered. _

"_How are you planning on killing me, if you're powerless?"_

"_Stuff the arrogance," she advised stiffly, "I come into my powers soon. The only reason you're not some mindless idiot following my mother's whims is because I found a way to release you. Although, I do have to admit, you were more attractive when you weren't so full of yourself."_

"_Full of…" Wyatt sputtered indignantly. "Excuse me for being disgruntled that you planned on raping a child from me and killing me," he sneered his sarcasm._

"_Rape?" Bree scoffed giving Wyatt a thorough once over, "I think we both know that I wouldn't have had to resort to rape." Mimicking Wyatt's honeyed tones, "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen…"_

"_I was __**obviously **__under a spell," he shot back._

_Furious, she strode to him and shoved his chest with both hands so hard that he took an involuntary step back, "You egotistical, self centered…ass," she spat, "Do you think that I wanted to lose my virginity to __**you**__? Just because you have power. Just because my mother told me to. Oh what a joy!" She enthused mockingly, "Have sex with some brainless tool of a puppet, just to have a powerful child that right now, I neither want nor am ready for so that I can take my place among my legions of sisters whose sole purpose is to breed an army for my mother…"_

"_Lose your virginity?"_

"_I said you'd be my first!"_

"_Kill! I thought you meant I'd be your first kill!"_

"_My kind mates and kills, it goes hand in hand," she informed him grimly._

"_What is your kind?"_

"_For someone so powerful, you're amazingly thick. I told you, I'm a daughter of Lilith."_

"_I don't remember you or your crazy mother when I'm awake," Wyatt defended himself._

"_Oh no! She's coming!" Bree panicked. Thinking quickly she said in a softer voice, "Wyatt if you don't want to die in your sleep you need to trust me…" She yanked his head down to hers and kissed him deeply. If Lilith discovered that Bree planned to betray her she would kill Wyatt in an instant herself! She was sure to 'check' on the progress that Bree was making and if Wyatt seemed less than enthralled he'd be in grave danger!_

_Instinctively, Wyatt's arms tightened around the maddening and familiar woman. His lips left hers to burn a trail down her neck, his hands roamed, fingers brushing the thin strap from her shoulder, baring it for his kiss._

_Suddenly Wyatt stopped and grinned into Bree's dazed face, "Your mom is gone." His grin was smug, proud that he'd proven that women weren't the only seducers._

_Bree's response was to thump his forehead with the palm of her hand._

Wyatt woke with a start. Hearing Chris in the living room of the loft he hurried out. Seeing that Chris had the Book of Shadows open in front of him, glaring at it actually, as though it were being uncooperative, he gave Chris the name he needed to begin his search.

"Lilith."

(X)

"So, your family has to contend with demons and things?" Aidan asked Psyche. They were wrapped in a sheet in each other's arms in her bed. His hands tightened on her, "You're in danger?" She'd explained everything as well as she could to her boyfriend.

She gazed into his eyes, "Not so much, yet. But yes, everyone in my family is in danger. Even you, by association…"

"If you're suggesting that I pack up, you can forget about it!" He informed her, "You're Uncle Henry is mortal, your grandpa, your Uncle Leo is, now…" It had taken a lot of explaining there! The ex-medic, ex- White-Lighter, ex- Elder, ex- Avatar, now mortal Dean of Magic School had been a very confusing tale to tell. "So I know that it can be done. And if it hadn't, then I'd be the first." He vowed, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Will you at least take martial arts courses?"

"Of course, just not with Phoenix o.k.?" He asked, not because he didn't like Phoenix, but because sometimes he got so damn tongue-tied around her. Psyche always seemed to find these encounters amusing. Of course she would, she knew Aidan was always meant to be hers and she trusted both he and her sister implicitly. As irritated as he got over his glazed adoration of the sister of the woman he loved was as much as it irritated Phoenix to be the object of his dazed affection.

"I think I can remedy that," Psyche suggested.

"Free Aidan from Nix's web

Let his desire no longer flow and ebb

When she's around, make Aidan safe

Because she is the sister of his chosen mate."

"Freaky, will that work?" Aidan asked.

At that Nix entered Psyche's room with a light knock.

Psyche and Aidan both pulled the sheet up more securely. "After you knock, you wait for an answer, Nix!" Psyche peevishly reminded her sister.

"Sorry!" Nix said in a hurry, "I just wanted to discuss tonight's sparring session." She refused to meet anyone's eyes. "How are you Aidan," she acknowledged his presence. Hopefully, being sated he'd be able to speak without a stutter. She sat on the edge of the bed.

He grinned at her, "I am just fine! Psyche and I were just talking about me signing up for one of your classes."

She looked at the couple in confusion, she knew that her sister had always found the situation amusing…

Psyche grinned, "I think I fixed it. Don't look so woeful, I wasn't setting you up for irritation."

"Yeah," Aidan added, "Sorry about all that. Psyche just explained and I have to say that it must suck to be you. Now I understand so much more."

"So you're ok now? You know that I'm just a normal girl?"

"Well, normal except those pesky pheromones. Yeah, I can say that you could never induce me to eat spiders." He joked in reference to the Renfield character in the Dracula lore who had been enthralled by the master vampire and driven quite insane by it.

"Great, why don't I wait in the living room while you two get dressed and we can go over the schedule?" She suggested as she stood.

"Nix, I had to tell him everything. And I do want him to be as safe as he can be…" she trailed, hoping her sister understood.

Nix, of course, did. She nodded, "Of course you had to tell him. Aidan, we're going to have to train you fast and hard. I guess that's the price you pay for love." She left the room.

Aidan looked into psyche's eyes, "That's very affordable." He kissed her nose.

(X)

New A/N Another one done. I had to do some background on Psyche and Aidan as he's her longtime boyfriend. Introducing him in chapter 9 or whatever would have seemed false… I also wanted someone, outside the family, to be immune to Phoenix.

Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think of the changes/additions.


	5. Prophecies and the Prophesized

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed; if after all this time you thought I did than you're way silly.

"Here," Chris pointed the entry out to Wyatt who'd been pacing the living room floor of the loft.

Wyatt quickly hurried over, "Lilith, first wife of Adam…made of clay, like Adam, so refused to be 'below' him. She ran away because he refused to allow her to be his equal. She became a mother of demons, a legion of succubi daughters, once allied to the Source. Ended her alliance when HE chose to treat her as subservient, has plotted to take over the Underworld since."

"What does that have to do with you sleeping all the time?" Chris asked puzzled.

Wyatt pointed to the addendum at the bottom of the page. "See also Succubi."

He quickly flipped to the appropriate page in the large tome, "Succubi….blah blah… okay, here, it says 'that some succubi can seduce a man in dreams and steal his essence that way, once his essence is drained so then is his life force'."

"How do we vanquish them?"

"A normal succubus can be vanquished by the object of her affection resisting her. One of Lilith's daughters…that's odd," Wyatt proclaimed.

"Odd?"

"There's no spell, no potion," Wyatt answered, deep in thought.

"So how do we kill them?"

Wyatt flipped to yet another page, a summoning page.

"Wait, you're going to summon Lilith here?" Chris gave him a look that conveyed his belief that Wyatt was crazy besides being sleep deprived.

Wyatt gave Chris a derisive look, "No, I'm summoning one of her daughters."

A few moments later, Bree stood imprisoned in a circle of crystals. She smiled at Wyatt.

"Don't try your tricks here!" Chris threatened.

"Brother?" She asked Wyatt, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Yeah," answered Wyatt with a shrug.

"I certainly know how siblings can be…" she smiled again. "I'm glad you remembered this time."

"You are?" Wyatt asked, slightly confused.

"Of course. Why else would I have picked a fight with you…other than the fact that you really got on my nerves. Men always remember a shrewish woman easier than an over romanticized one."

"Kind of like that 'selective hearing' my mom is always accusing my father of suffering from?" Wyatt grinned.

"Exactly." Her face turned serious, "We don't have much time. What do you need?"

"How do I kill your mom?" Wyatt asked sheepishly, the woman he wanted to vanquish was the girl's mother after all.

She laughed bitterly, "You don't. More specifically, _you _can't. Lilith is from a time before time, she is unvanquishable."

"So, you'll have to….um…and then kill me, huh?"

"She's not unstoppable. Since you left my bedroom…"

Chris arched a brow at Wyatt at this.

"…I have learned some things. There are two prophecies involving your children. The first is that only they will have the power to defeat Lilith's army for all time, the second is that if your children are born under her influence, they will be the means for her to finally achieve her goal of dominion over the Underworld. It's the second part of this prophecy that saves your life. Her desire for rule overcomes her sense of self preservation."

"So she'll send one of your sisters?"

"No, I have her convinced that we are…close…to achieving the first part of her plan. Her witnessing the kisses we shared helped convince her."

Chris shot his brother a look of disgust. Here, he'd been worried about Wyatt and Wyatt had been happily smooching a demon!

"Besides, it has to be me. Her other daughters are older and have borne demons already; _your_ children are to borne from a pure womb, to a pure 'woman'. I guess that's why I was raised a bit differently from my sisters," she gave a self mocking laugh. "I am the only daughter who can give her your children."

"You keep saying child_ren_. If you kill me after the first…?" Wyatt needed answers.

"You will have four…we will have four." She gave another mocking laugh, "Here, I wasn't ready for one, but then I find that you're destined to have four, so I'd have a whole litter…"

"When you gain your powers will you change?" Wyatt asked, he genuinely liked the spunky demoness and didn't want her to become some_thing_ other than she was.

"I'll still be me," she assured him, "but with power, which is the way to thwart her. Pay attention: On the 13th I will receive my powers; that is the day when I must finish my seduction of you. The coming of my power must coincide with taking of yours, so that our children will be as powerful as they possibly can. My killing of you effectively closes my window."

"Window?"

"Witches have 24 hours from gaining their powers to choose which side they'll fight on. A window." Chris supplied. "But you're not a witch."

"I am. My mother is a sorceress who, like me, must mate with human males." At their look of confusion she clarified, "We are unable to copulate with demons, part of her punishment for refusing Adam. My father was a witch. A good witch." She smiled musingly, "Maybe you can tell me what that's like some time?"

"What?"

"Being good," she answered sadly.

"We'll have long conversations about being good and the choice to be good after this is over." Wyatt promised her.

"No," she shook her head sadly, "We won't. When I refuse to seduce you, refuse to kill you…my mother will know that I've chosen the other side. She will destroy me." She squared her shoulders, straightened her chin and gazed at him with promise resolutely in her eyes, "But, I am not mindless, I have a choice. I would rather be dead than be what my mother wants me to be."

Before either brother could comment, Bree disappeared.


	6. Goodness

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

"Wow," Chris gave Wyatt an admiring glance, "I guess you haven't lost your charm with the ladies," he congratulated his brother.

Wyatt gave Chris a stern look in return, "I am _not _going to let her sacrifice herself."

Chris shook his head in mock dismay, "_This _is what comes of letting you play with a manticore baby…" then with a wide eyed innocent look and the raising of both hands in surrender, he added, "Let's come up with a plan to save the pretty demon who's being forced to seduce you." He gave an exaggerated shudder, "The terrible things they force demons to do nowadays…"

"Are you done?" Wyatt asked crisply.

"I was just saying I feel sorry for the poor…um…yeah…I'm done," Chris rolled his bright green eyes at Wyatt's complete lack of humor.

(X)

"You're sure that you're okay with this plan?" Chris asked for the umpteenth time.

Wyatt answered wearily, "Yes, Chris."

"I'm just saying….are you absolutely certain that you want to save the demon who's been prophesized to have your…litter?"

"Chris, I appreciate your attempt at levity," Wyatt's tone belied the words, and then he shook his head, "_THAT _wasn't the prophecy. The prophecy is that I'll father four children who together will have the power to defeat Lilith."

"Or help her gain rule of the Underworld," Chris pointed out, "How does a vasectomy sound?"

Wyatt shielded himself with a wince, "Painful." He decided to turn the tables on his greatly annoying younger brother, "When are you going to start looking for your fiancée?"

"My…" Chris sputtered. "No, it wouldn't work," he answered seriously, "Our lives are different this time around. We're different people." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "It _would _be helpful to have a Phoenix Witch as an ally."

"A Phoenix," Wyatt echoed, impressed, "How did you manage that?"

Chris pushed his brother's shoulder lightly in that play-fight male bonding way. He'd been worried about Wyatt, first the whole sleeping mess and then the oh-too-serious response to the menace. It wasn't that Chris didn't see the seriousness to the situation, but in his experience, a battle worked better if every instance wasn't planned for and plotted over, it was better to be prepared but willing to adapt if need be. He knew his brother would be more likely to adapt and prevail if his worries for Bree didn't weigh him down; if he didn't second guess and fought more on instinct. "Feeling better?" He asked.

Wyatt gave Chris a surprised look, "Yes. Yes, I do feel better."

"Clearer, more focused, less tense?" Chris quizzed.

"I'm ready."

"Good," Chris rubbed his hands together in anticipation, "Let's save the demon-mother of my future nieces and or nephews."

Wyatt gave his brother a shove.

(X)

"_Hello, Wyatt," Bree said in a husky voice, a tone that told Wyatt that Lilith was nearby. "I've been waiting for you."_

_He pulled Bree into his arms and whispered in her ear, in the guise of nibbling, "I won't let you die."_

"_How can you stop what's meant to be?" The sexy pout didn't match the question in her eyes._

_Deciding to play the double entendre game, Wyatt answered, "I always get what I want. I'm also very good at what I do, so I have no doubts that I will have you."_

"_You know you can have me," she promised him silkily, her eyes warning him not to be stupid._

"_Now?" He asked, careful to keep the confusion in his voice masked by enthusiasm._

_She gave a throaty chuckle, "No, not just yet. I want everything to be perfect."_

"_You're already perfect," he complimented gallantly, playing his love besotted part to the hilt._

"_No, I want everything else perfect, and romantic. You can wait until my birthday, can't you?" She pouted prettily at him. If she had been playing her mother's game, __**this**__ would have been the most difficult part of the plan. Get Wyatt cooperative and ready for seduction and then put him on hold until it was __**convenient**__ for her. Bree gave an internal_ _sneer, how had her mother lasted so many centuries dealing with men when she seemed to so completely misunderstand them?_

"_Of course," he smiled winningly, "I want everything perfect too." Deciding to return to the double entendres, he asked, "You're not afraid are you?" He searched her face for truth as she answered._

"_No," she smiled, "I trust you. I know how 'good' you can be."_

"_Just in case you're having any second thoughts…" he pulled her closer and began what quickly turned into a hot and heavy make out session, whispering quietly in her ear, "Sorry, I couldn't think of any more drivel."_

_She pushed him away, none too gently, and drew in a ragged breath. She smoothed his tousled blonde waves with her fingers. "I think that's enough for now, Wyatt. You're everything I imagined you would be and more than I hoped for. I hate to send you back now, but the time isn't yet right. I'll bring you back tomorrow evening, so be prepared," she promised huskily and gave him one final kiss._

A/N I know this isn't in my usual style (romance) but I wanted to shake things up (for those who've read my previous episodes). Also I've decided the season arc, hopefully some of you will be pleased that I decided on a 36 season episode. I hated the hiatuses. Plus it's easier time wise for me to say episode 1 was the first week in September, episode 2 the second week and so on without worrying about gaps- plus or minus, some episodes span longer than a week some less, but it should for the most part coincide. (I have big plans for Thanksgiving!) So my season runs September through May. Having decided this, I may only write one season, 36 episodes is a bit and I wouldn't want to get too stale and have say Wyatt and Chris switch powers and or bodies more than a few times ;) I also need to get a move on because before too long I'll be behind schedule. I thought I could use the extra challenge of making sure that each episode was complete for the week it was supposed to be representing, learning to deal with deadlines…fun. Please r/r, helps me stay on task…


	7. Enemies

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Lilith looked at her daughter, Bree. The girl was such a disappointment! Hiding her anger from her child, she spoke in her honeyed tones, "That seems to be going well." She kissed her daughter's cheek, "I'm very glad that you've overcome your reluctance."

"I wasn't reluctant, Mother," Bree demurred, eyes downcast, "I was worried that I would not have the experience and wisdom to serve you best."

"Ah," Lilith chuckled, "It is precisely for this reason that only you could serve." Insufferable child! Lilith's mind worked quickly, devising a new plan and a backup contingency, obviously, her daughter was not to be trusted. Lilith felt no maternal pangs of guilt over her new plan, she had thousands of daughters she could count on, and ridding herself of the one would be no hardship.

(X)

The beautiful redheaded seer backed away from Lilith as she entered Lord Phobos' chamber. She hissed at the older woman, "What are you doing here? You are not allowed!"

Phobos narrowed his dangerous brown eyes at this, his most ancient nemesis. "Lilith, I had not thought _you _would come to welcome me," he feigned a mocking surprise, gesturing to the Seer to leave.

"And I had not thought that you'd ever wear the guise of a mortal." She looked scornfully at Phobos, then shrugged her shoulders, "Hmm? Good vessels must be so hard to come by."

"Much as I 'enjoy' our little get togethers, I am busy. If there was something you wanted…" He turned dismissively.

"Only to share knowledge," she beckoned enticingly.

His response was to face her expectantly.

"The 'Twice Blessed' son of a Charmed One will be in my daughter's chamber tomorrow night," she shared.

"Ah, the prophecy." He nodded, "Tell me, Lilith, in my absence why didn't you just seize the power. You had the chance." His bored tone infuriated the ancient woman.

"I will have your throne, My Lord," she sneered, "But come…it was only empty for less than three decades. Even though, I understand that seems an inordinate amount of time for someone who was born of human parents," she spat, "For me, it is no time, minutes, seconds. I will never gain your throne through rash cleverness, I will only gain it through careful planning," she confided.

"Well, you're partly right," he held out his hand, enveloping her in a mass of shadow, thick and tight, immobilizing the old enchantress. He strode closer, "You will never gain my throne." He laughed. "Your daughter refuses to do your bidding and become your whore, killing the 'Twice Blessed' in the process, so you think to sashay into MY throne room and inspire me to…help? I should kill the 'Twice Blessed' myself, his children _may _help you to claim my throne and overpower me after all." He tsked at the sorceress, "His children also _may _have the power to destroy you for all time. Decisions, decisions," he mocked. His eyes burned red and the shadow became fire, burning Lilith, "I will fight the Charmed Ones and their insipid brats on my own time and following MY agenda, Crone, not yours." He released her and within moments her skin was again polished marble, perfection. "Now sashay yourself back to your own chambers, I have no intention of helping you."

Cowered, she turned to depart.

His voice followed her out, "Oh, and, Lilith, do you lose this particular daughter to the other side, you will not have to worry about the offspring of the 'Twice Blessed' destroying you." He threatened.


	8. Wyatt in Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed…it would be too cool if I did

"_Hello," Bree welcomed Wyatt with a smile, "I'm so glad that you're back."_

"_You really leave me no choice," he answered charmingly. He looked around the room, glad that he was no longer under Lilith's spell. Soft candlelight lit the spacious room; lit Bree. The beautiful, petite blonde glowed by the small flames. He didn't begin to boast, even to himself, that he could have withstood this magical seduction without Bree's truthfulness. Hell, he felt half seduced already and knew that it was the magic of being a healthy man with a healthy appetite! Lilith almost had no need for trickery…_

_Bree walked closer to Wyatt, slowly, enticingly. He wondered what her plan was and hoped they didn't conflict with his own. _

_She went into his arms and like magic the soft music began to play. Bemusedly Wyatt wondered at the cliché. Didn't Lilith have anything stronger to fight?_

_Like an obedient love struck puppet, Wyatt wrapped his arms around the slender woman and began to dance. Slowly. The dance more about the connection of two bodies than a demonstration on form or technique. Wyatt had the sudden thought that clichés were only clichés because they worked and were used, before his mind melted into his body and all he could focus on was the desire. His last lucid thought was, 'Chris don't fail me!'_

_From behind a curtain of fabric came Lilith. The ancient sorceress was so beautiful that it was almost painful to look upon her. She turned her bedroom eyes to Wyatt._

"_I know that you and my daughter had other plans for the evening," she began, "I, however, had different plans." She mocked. The words that should have sent ice running through his veins, instead inflamed him. _

_Wyatt looked into Bree's glazed eyes, how had he not noticed before? He half hoped that she wouldn't come to her senses….wait, that was stupid. Yes, Wyatt, focus, he thought to himself… Bree grabbed his head and pulled him down for a kiss and Wyatt's will was gone._

(X)

"Come on Wyatt!" Chris shouted in his brother's ear as Wyatt lay sleeping. He couldn't get his brother to wake up. 'Well,' Chris thought to himself, 'that had only been plan A'. On every previous occasion outside noise had been enough to reawaken Wyatt. The brother's had worried that in this final phase of her plan, the rules might change. No matter, that's why they had plan B. Chris sat on the chair, near Wyatt's sleeping form, and recited, "Wyatt's force I call to me, set him loose, set him free," looking around and seeing no change in his sleeping brother, he again recited the chant. After this second recitation, Chris moved to plan C. "If the mountain won't come to me…" he started and then settled himself more comfortably, closing his eyes. "Essence of this Witch arise, course unseen across the skies, settle near Wyatt, my brother in trouble, get me there and make it double," Chris instantly fell asleep.

A/N I know...I truely suck at the spell writing, which is why my stories are usually fairly void of them


	9. Unlikely Ally

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

Chris looked around in amazement and…disgust. Wyatt was heavily involved in making out with the beautiful Bree and if Chris didn't get him to stop…He did not want to see Wyatt doing…that. He called out, "Hey, knock knock! Wyatt! Snap out of it!"

Dazed, Wyatt looked down at Bree, who looked as shocked as he was.

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY SANCTUARY!" Lilith screamed at the newcomer.

Chris looked at her in surprise, _this _was Lilith. Anger robbed the woman of any beauty she was supposed to possess.

Lilith strode towards Chris, waving her arms as she neared. Chris was suddenly surrounded by beautiful woman. Beautiful, except when you saw them from a certain angle. That view showed the demons beneath the façade of beauty. "I guess beauty isn't even skin deep in your cases huh?" He asked them conversationally, seemingly unconcerned with the threat they represented.

"Mother!" Bree cried, scrambling to disentangle her limbs from Wyatt's.

Chris felt as though his feet were encased in concrete, he looked down to see that they were indeed encased in mud or thick clay. He was effectively immobilized.

Bree ran at her mother, Lilith caught her daughter and threw her away from herself. Bree flew through the air and landed against a wall sliding down into a crumpled unmoving heap.

Wyatt shot an energy blast at Lilith, but the wily old demoness was too fast for it, dodging it easily. Laughter rang around the room.

Just because Chris' feet were immobilized, didn't mean that his hands were and he tk'd those lesser demons, the daughters of Lilith away from himself.

Lilith ran faster than sight at Wyatt and grabbed him by the throat. She held him in the air by one powerful arm. Wyatt struggled for breath. Chris, seeing the danger his brother was in, tried to tk Wyatt away from the sorceress.

Bree awoke to Chris and Lilith in a tug of war using Wyatt as the rope. She tried to shake off her dazedness, the headache almost unbearable. Suddenly her body tingled and the power began to flow within her. She threw out her hands; water shot out, each sister disintegrated and was vanquished on contact.

Chris fell forward, suddenly free as the water flowed to the clay encasing his legs turning it to sludge.

Lilith looked to the two combatants and sneered at the almost breathless Wyatt she still held in her hand. "You don't have the power to destroy me," she crowed.

"But with my help, they may make it out alive," said the bored tones of a new voice.

"YOU WOULD INTERFERE!"

"Of course," Phobos shrugged, "I already told you that I would defeat the Charmed Ones and their family when I chose to." He shot his arm out and the witch flew away from Wyatt, who immediately gasped for breath. Phobos gave him a cold look, "Thankfully for you, I don't think you're ready for me. Get out of here."

"Bree!" Wyatt called.

Suddenly she was enveloped by the shadow, "No, she stays," Phobos told them nonchalantly. Then laughed, "Who am I kidding? She's made her choice." She was released. Phobos gave her a look that resembled respect. "When next we meet, I will not be your ally."

Wyatt and Chris stood side by side looking warily at the newcomer. Wyatt spoke, "You're the Source?"

Phobos gave a mocking bow, "At your service. This once at least."

"You seem…" Wyatt started.

"Nice," Chris supplied.

Phobos laughed, "You expected horns and a tail?"

"No," Wyatt admitted, "But I also didn't expect a guy I could see myself watching a football game with either."

Phobos winked, "That's my allure."

With that, Wyatt and Chris were thrust back into their bodies.

"Where's Bree?" Wyatt asked looking around.

"Bree?" Chris quizzed, open mouthed, "The Source of All Evil just saved our lives!"

A/N Please r/r


	10. Recycled?

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

A/N sorry it took awhile to update…this is NOT the way to start to try to be more efficient, guess the deadline thing failed. I'll try to do better…. Also thank you thank you thank you to my reviewers. (HyperCaz, you're amazing and I always love to hear from you.)

"Do you really think that was smart?" The Seer turned her lovely eyes to Phobos.

He, in turn, grinned, "I think that was very smart. I've put the 'threat' of Lilith on hold, met the 'Twice Blessed' and brother," he gave his head a shake of disgust, "They've been weighed and measured, to paraphrase a movie, and found lacking. I was so looking forward to a good fight," Phobos shrugged his powerful shoulders. "Oh, well, at least theirs is a _large _family. Maybe if I let them combine their strength it will seem more challenging…" he mused.

"What about Lilith?" The Seer questioned.

"What about Lilith?" Phobos echoed, "For now, she's busy licking her wounds and plotting revenge. Women," he snorted, "Hell hath no fury and all, but, please! She'll be busily plotting and we likely won't even see her for another thirty years."

"You are so different?" She put her hand on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Well, I do plot and while I agree that revenge is sometimes served best cold, I don't think the dish needs to be freezer burned." He arched a brow at her which let her know that the conversation and her questions were starting to bore him.

Unable to help herself, she asked, "And the girl?"

"She made her choice," Phobos shrugged negligently, "She chose wrong, of course. She makes a sweetly tempting little pawn." He looked at his Seer in mock concern, "Are you worried that Lilith will find out that you helped her daughter overcome her spells? Originally, at least," he tsked, "too bad you didn't have a bit more power for the finale," he gave her a look of disappointment.

"But, you sent the girl to the Elders…" she continued her previous question.

He shot the Seer a look of malice, "I didn't know that I had to make you aware of MY plans, Seer. I was under the impression that you work for me?" He questioned softly, dangerously.

(X)

Bree looked around in surprise. Marble columns, gauzy, fluttery material, smoky haze, she'd never been 'up there' but she had a sinking sensation that that's where she ended up. A shrouded figure walked towards her.

"You don't need to be afraid, child," The Elder said gently. "You've made a difficult choice. Now you must find the strength to start over."

"'Over'? Recycled 'over'?" Bree asked fearfully.

The Elder laughed in merriment. He wiped tiny tears from the corners of his eyes before he continued, "No. Not recycled," he looked at Bree kindly, "I meant new life 'start over'. We've assigned a White-Lighter to you. Welcome to the good side." He winked. "Since your circumstances are 'special', we've decided that you should stay with your White-Lighter, let her teach you how to fit into the human world.""

"When do I meet my White-Lighter?" Bree asked, anxious to get her new life started.

"Her circumstances are somewhat 'special' too, so I'll have to take you to a meeting place." With that he orbed the two of them away.

The orbs reappeared atop of Golden Gate Bridge. Bree looked down in surprise, then looked straight ahead expectantly as she saw orbs gathering. The orbs revealed her beautiful, petite, porcelain skinned, red headed White-Lighter.

The woman looked at the Elder, "You rang?" Bree instantly liked her new White-Lighter. She sensed spunkiness to the higher being that seemed lacking in the Elders of her kind.

The Elder introduced the two women, "Paige, I'd like to introduce you to your new charge. This is Bree."

A/N Are the Elders interfering with their Elderly plans? Will Wyatt be thrilled or annoyed? How will Bree fit into Paige's family? Answers to these questions and more, same bat-time, same bat-channel….


End file.
